Plugsuits and Plot Holes
by capt. n
Summary: My attempt at a onehour oneshot. Something different happens when Shinji puts on Asukas spare plug suit on the carrier. WARNING: MAJOR PLOT HOLES AHEAD. Please R


A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Here is my attempt at a one hour one shot.

Plugsuits and Plot Holes.

One with the story:

On the Carrier 'Over The Rainbow'

"Hey Shinji, come with me. I want to show you something." Asuka said dragging the third child behind her. They had mt over an hour before on the flight deck of the carrier, and he was still sporting the slap mark on his face from where she had slapped him as punishment for looking at her when her skirt blew up. Though his friend was still in the medical bay of the ship after dropping his pants infront of her.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" Shinji asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

Ship carring the Unit 02

The next thing Shinji sees is a red evangelion, with Asuka standing on top of it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Asuka. She was proud of the fact the her eva was the most unique eva of them all, the first of the production models.

"Well, I've never seen an eva this color before." Shinji answered. "I've just never seen an eva this color before, though I will say it matches you hair." 'not like I can complain about the color, no matter how many times I ask to change the color, they always say they'll do it later. Do they think that I like a purple eva? I mean black would look so much better.' he thought to him self. He had been trying to get the color changed for a long time now. "I do have a question?"

"Really, you think it matches my hair?" the red headed pilot asked.

"Yes I really do. About my question?"

"Oh what was your question, was it about the how my eva is one of the best?"

"Well, no it's not about your eva. I was wondering how we got here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well just a second a go we where on the carrier, and now we're here. How did we get here."

"Well now that you mention it...?"

"Ignore the gapping plot hole you two." Misato said appering out of nowhere behnd Shinji, nearly causeing him to fall into the LCL below. She then dissapered.

"Well that was weird." Asuka said from atop the eva.

"I think that we should follow her advice." Shiinji said trying to calm down.

All of a sudden the ship lurched almost knocking Asuka of her pearch atop the her eva.

"Under sea shock waves? Big ones too. come on lets see whats going on." Asuka said as she started to climb down.

Top side.

The next thing that they knew they where running toward a railing on the top of the ship.

"Hey Auska?" Shinji asked.

"What?"

"It happened again."

"Your right, the last thing that I remember is being atop the eva."

"I said ignore the gapping plot holes. Because if you don't I won't let you pilot eva ever again. Now why don't you two go get ready to fight the angel. i have to go talk to fleet admiral." Misato said once again appering and dissapering.

"Okay, that was a little freaky, but come on, we have an angel to fight." Asuka said as she grabbed shinji and headed towards the changing room.

"Here we go again." Shinji said as the scene changed.

Changing room.

"Here, put this on." Asuka said handing Shinji her spare plug suit.

"Are you sure about this, you want me to come along with you?" Shinji asked still holding the red plug suit.

"Yes, now hurry and get dressed, and no peaking." Asuka said going into the changing room to put on her plug suit.

Mean while in the stair well shinji was also changing into the plug suit that Asuka had provided. As he slipped it over his shoulders and latched the collor around his neck, he realized something. Plug suits are skinn tight and made to fit the pilot and no one else. If he presurerized the suit, something very dear to him would be crushed. That's when Auska came out the door.

"What, you'r not done yet? Come on and presurize it already." She said grabbing Shinji right wrist and got ready to push the button.

"Asuka, wait." Shinji cried, but his fellow pilot was not in a patiant mood. She pressed the button.

Every male in the fleet cringed slightly when they heard the scream. They all knew what it ment. Some poor sap had just been taken a hard hit to the family jewels. Even the angel, who just happened to be male, cringed. Judgeing be the length, volume, and intensity, of the scream, the pressure wasn't over yet.

Carrier

Misato realized what it was after about five seconds of constint screaming. 'Asuka made Shinji put on one of her plug suits.' And with that she jumped in to a passing plot hole to go help her charge.

Eva ship

Shinji just kept screaming in pain. It was unbarable. He couldn't move to reach the botton and Asuka was starring at him not knowing what to do. All of a sudden the presure went a way. Shinji turned to his right and saw that Misato had pushed the button that put him in a liveing hell.

"Thanks Misato." Shinji said in a high shrill voice, alomost like he had inhaled a ballon of helium, and promply passed out.

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"He put on one of your plug suits, thats what happened. Did you forget that they are made to fot one person?" Misato asked giving the young german pilot the evil eye.

"I guess I forgot."

"You forgot and now we have to change the plot. Do you know what can happen when you change the plot?"

"No." Asuka answered. She wanted to get away from the purple haired woman and defeat the angel as fast as she could.

"Alot of things, now and kick that angels but." Misato said as she bent down to pick up Shinji. She then jumped Into another passing plot hole to take him to the medical bay to see if was alright.

"Okay, know to defeat the angel." Asuka said as she walked right into a plot hole that hadn't been their before.

END

Okay, that took me little under an hour to right. I decided to take a different rout. Everyone was writing drama. so I decided to try a comedy, I hope that you like.

Untill next time,

Keep you stick on the ice.


End file.
